


Whole New World

by ylime9



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa, College, F/F, Female Relationships, Party, clexa au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylime9/pseuds/ylime9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern Clexa college/ Coffee shop AU. With party Clarke meeting the studious Lexa. Changing the way they both look at the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Today was the day.

Clarke was to start her new job at this little coffee shop a little ways off campus. The walk was a little further than she’d like but it was really the only place hiring. And she was getting desperate at this point. 

School had just started last week, her final year before starting med school, so her friends were celebrating heavily, and Clarke was suddenly regretting choosing the early Sunday shift. 

She made a note to kill Raven later for challenging her to a shot race.

Clarke never turned down a challenge, and she hardly ever lost. 

She had fully expected this to be an easy and boring job, and man did it deliver. It was almost 10 and she had only served 2 other customers. But she was thankful for the slowness due to her pounding headache, and it gave her some time to review for her first quiz next week. 

Mumbling through flashcards at the register, Clarke was mid trying to distinguish between the different chambers of the heart. When she heard an annoyed cough. 

Startling Clarke, she shot up and could’ve sworn she felt her jaw literally drop. In front of her was someone who didn’t look like she belonged in this world. Clarke was pretty sure she had been staring for too long.

But how could she not stare with a girl like this in front of her. She had light brown hair, with a slight wave to it, which fell below her shoulders and framed a jawline that could kill. Her hair fell over a simple white v-neck, and skinny jeans that wrapped around clearly defined legs. But none of that mattered compared to the girls’ eyes. Clarke could have stared at them forever. 

“Um, hi… yeah…what can I get you?” Clarke managed to sputter out, trying to inconspicuously put down her notecards, and to remember how to be a normal human being.

“Hi, yeah could I get a black coffee with a bagel and peanut butter? Please, for here.”  
The brunette replied with ease, her voice had a sort of conviction about it, knowing what she wanted without hesitation. 

“Sure, that’s $4.00, name?” Clarke replied, wanting to know more about this brunette who had suddenly crashed into her world. 

“Lexa.”

Lexa, she let the name creep into her thoughts. The things I would do to you Lexa, thought Clarke. She tried shaking the thoughts from her head, at least for now.

“Alright, coming right up.” 

The green-eyed girl turned away and to Clarkes delight, sat right in her view from the register. 

What kind of person even orders black coffee thought Clarke. Like who does that? A sexy brunette, who clearly works out, that’s who – stop it Clarke go give her, her order – 

And your name. 

______________________________________________

 

Lexa was on a tight schedule today, her weeks were busy enough but her Sunday’s were her busiest days. She would always try and wrap everything up. She would visit the same coffee shop, at the same time, while ordering the same thing. 

Lexa liked the routine. It kept her busy and out of any sort of trouble. 

But today she was behind schedule. Usually she was already at the coffee shop but her shower had been broken and she had to run over to Anya’s apartment to use hers. On top of that as soon as she left Anya’s to finally get to the coffee shop, a bird decided to take its morning dump on her. Frustrated, she ran back inside. 

Lexa stepped out of the bathroom, for the second time, and almost died of laughter. Anya had looked like she had died. She was wrapped in a blanket sprawled on the couch, with just enough matted hair sticking out. Eyes squinting to make out who was laughing at her. 

“Stop laughing.”

“Anya, are you okay?”

“No, Lexa, clearly not. I went to bed at like 4am. I don’t know how you wake up and go do work.” Anya grumpily replied, poking her head out little by little. 

“It’s called being studious.”

“It’s called being boring, Lexa. You have to come out with us more. It’s always fun when you do.”

“Alright, next time I will. But really I gotta go, I’ll see you later,” said Lexa as she shuffled past Anya.

“You always say that,” shouted Anya shaking her head, as Lexa rushed out the door. 

She left Anya’s making a mental list of everything she had to do for the day. She had 2 papers to finish and it was only the beginning of the semester, then a workout with Indra and Lincoln, and then back to studying at Anya’s by 6. Someone had to keep that girl in line. 

But Lexa liked the work. And she liked being on a schedule, unlike her best friend Anya whose life was chaotic. 

Anya had been Lexa’s first friend when she first moved out to Washington D.C., they had been inseparable ever since. She helped her get started with an apartment and with her enrollment in college. They had met through Lincoln, another one of Lexa’s best friends. 

She pushed through the coffee shop doors finally at 11, and almost turned right around. 

At the register was someone she had never seen before. This blonde certainly wasn’t the regular Sunday morning guy, Finn. And Lexa would know, she had been coming here pretty much every Sunday since she moved here. It was the perfect distance from her apartment, far enough off campus and it was rarely crowded. 

Lexa was studying the blonde as she approached the counter. Her blonde hair was in a loose ponytail, with a visor holding back the rest. Her blue eyes focused on whatever she was reading at the time with her eyebrows knitted together in concentration.

Lexa reached the counter and the blonde still hadn’t noticed. Lexa coughed a few times to finally get her attention. The blue eyes shot up and stared directly at her. Lexa felt like a whole lifetime had gone by, but she didn’t care she didn’t want to look anywhere else. 

Eventually the girl broke the silence and Lexa ordered her usual, and sat at her usual table. Which luckily, or unluckily, for Lexa’s focus was right in line with the register. Lexa opened her computer and began to work, pushing the blonde out of her head as she needed to focus and it was too soon after Costia anyway to get involved with anyone. 

Plus, Lexa didn’t even know if this girl was gay or not. But man she hoped so.

______________________________________________

 

Clarke approached Lexas’ table setting down her order.

“I figured I would just bring it over, since we are kind of slow anyway.”

“Oh, thanks, you new here?”

“Yeah actually I just started today.”  
“Not sure how long though, seems kind of dead.”

“Yeah that’s why I like it though, not to many distractions.” Even though the blonde was the biggest distraction Lexa had ever laid her eyes on.

“Yeah I can see that, well I’ll let you get back to concentrating then.” Clarke began to walk away, then suddenly turned back around and practically yelling,” I’m Clarke… by the way.” She smiled and gave a little wave, and walked back to the counter.

Maybe this job wouldn’t be so boring after all thought Clarke.


	2. Chapter 2

At times when Clarke worked, she found herself staring at the door hoping the brunette would walk in again. Much to her dismay she had not seen Lexa all week. 

But tonight was Friday, finally. It was Jasper’s birthday and they had plans all weekend. It was bar hopping tonight, and then Bellamy’s frat house Saturday night. Clarke had work Sunday morning but she was still going to participate. She was just banking on it being slow again, she was sure she would never see the brunette again anyway.

But that was the last thing on her mind as Raven poured shots.

______________________________________________

Lexa had been waiting all week to come back to the coffee shop, she was just too busy and it wasn’t exactly in her path going to and from class, the library, gym, and Anya’s. But finally Sunday had rolled around and she hoped Clarke would be working.

Lexa walked into the coffee shop at her normal time to see the blonde looking like she had been hit be a truck. Or at least had just gone to bed an hour ago. 

She was leaning over a table with 2 other girls sitting at it. If you could call that sitting, it was more like slouching and lying in the booth. Looking equally as hurt as the blonde.

Lexa stood at the cash register waiting for Clarke to come over.

One of the girls pushed Clarke and she slowly began to make her way towards the register. 

“Uh, you okay?” Lexa asked once Clarke had finally drug herself to the register. 

“No,” responded Clarke groggily.

“I think I’ve died and this is all a sick dream.”

“That bad?” chuckled Lexa.

“I’ve never been so hungover in my life, how are you awake right now? And why?”

“Well I’m not hungover for one.”  
”And just need to get some work done. Actually this is the time I usually come, I was just late last weekend.”

“You mean you actually do this every Sunday?” Clarke was shocked. 

“Yep, since I moved here.”

“Oh, where’d you move from?” asked Clarke a little too eager. But she couldn’t help herself; she just wanted to get to know this girl on every possible level.

“Uh, well it’s a long story,” replied Lexa, shuffling nervously, making it clear this was not her favorite topic of conversation. It was really just too early to get into Lexa’s past, and she didn’t want to think about it if she didn’t have to. 

“Gotcha, well maybe you can tell me some other time. For now, a peanut butter bagel with black coffee? I assume. “ Clarke replied, throwing up a pathetic attempt at finger guns, trying to make Lexa a little less uncomfortable. 

“Yep you got it.” Said Lexa, smiling awkwardly at Clarke. 

Wow I didn’t know anyone could look that good doing finger guns thought Lexa. 

“On it, but first I gotta know,” asked Clarke. ”How on earth do you drink your coffee black? The peanut butter I get. But black coffee? That can’t taste good.”

“I don’t know really, mostly for the health reasons, I used to douse coffee in sugar but now I just stick to black. It’s really not that bad, but at this point I’m just used to it. I’m a creature of habit I guess.”

“Well to each there own! But sometimes you should switch it up a little, throw a little chaos into your day.” Clarke trailed off as she went to get Lexa’s order.

Lexa had a feeling this blonde was about bring enough chaos into her perfectly outlined world. 

Lexa settled in to actually get some work done and attempt to not pay attention to the blonde but couldn’t help but notice the 2 other girls snickering at Clarke and occasionally glancing over at Lexa. 

When Clarke came back with Lexa’s usual she inquired about the two girls. 

“So how did you manage to drag your two friends here this early?” chuckled Lexa.

“That’s a funny story actually – those are my two idiot roommates.” Said Clarke with an emphasis on the ‘idiot roomates’, loud enough so they looked over at Clarke. The darker hair girl gave Clarke the finger and put her head back down on the table. 

“They bet against me in beer pong and lost, so they had to come in with me to work this morning, “ laughed Clarke reminiscing about the previous night and the bet that had taken place.

“I should probably go relieve them so they don’t kill me later. Enjoy the black coffee.” Clarke turned and left.

Lexa couldn’t help but stare as Clarke walked toward the struggling girls, and laughed to herself as they slowly left the coffee shop. Lexa wasn’t sure if it was in her head or not but they definitely seemed to stare as they walked past. 

Lexa worked diligently the rest of the day. Save for a few moments of stealing looks at Clarke. It was the afternoon when Lexa finished the paper she needed to and decided to go hit the gym. She began to pack up and headed towards the door. 

Lexa was about to walk out of the coffee shop when she was startled by something behind her.

“Wait!” 

______________________________________________

Clarke had literally died last night. 

Yet here she was with her 2 best friends, and roommates Raven and Octavia. The party raged on well into the night. Clarke and Bellamy were about to bail out on beer pong and finish the night as champions; they had just won 6 games in a row and a sudden death match with Octavia and Raven. But Octavia and Raven just had to challenge them to one more game. The deal was if Clarke and Bellamy won, Octavia and Raven had to go with Clarke to work and then come clean up the frat house. If Octavia and Raven won Bellamy had to abstain for one night, and Clarke would have to stay sober one night and DD everyone around. 

Clarke was impressed that they had kept up their end of the deals. 

“Good job guys, I’m impressed.”

“Clarke how long do we have to stay we---“

“Shit guys that’s her.”

“That’s weird black coffee girl?” shot up Raven.

“She’s cute you need to go ask her out” added Octavia, leaning past Clarke to look at Lexa. 

“No! I know nothing about her and my head hurts.” Both true. Clarke didn’t even know if she was gay or not. 

“Get over it Griffin. You have until the end of your shift to ask her out,” laughed Raven while shoving Clarke toward the register. 

Clarke trudged over to the register, trying to pick herself up and maybe look a little more human. Though she was pretty sure she looked like a piece of trash compared to Lexa. 

They had as normal of a conversation as Clarke could muster. She desperately needed Advil but at least she didn’t have to go clean up a frat house like Raven and Octavia. 

After bringing Lexa her order, she sent them off with a laugh, both of them shooting death stares back. She would bring them some pastries later to ease the pain a little. 

But for now she had to muster up the confidence to ask Lexa out. Clarke was having a party next weekend and she wanted Lexa there. 

After a few hours of struggling along with some customers, stealing glances at Lexa, and burning a few bagels, Clarke noticed Lexa was packing up to leave. This was her last chance. 

Lexa was about to leave when Clarke shouted ‘Wait!’

Clarke trotted over to Lexa, slowing down and bent over and leaned on a table, ”Whew, shit, headache is very much still real.”

Chuckling and shaking her head, the blonde brought her eyes up to meet the brunettes, and again the world seemed to stop. 

The brunette held her breath, unsure of what to expect next. 

“Ahem, anyway, I’m having a party Friday at my house, and I was wondering if you wanted to come by?” asked Clarke, feeling relieved and nervous for Lexa’s answer. 

“Uh, well it’s not really my thing, I don’t party really.” Which was true, Lexa hadn’t been to a party at least since Costia. But she did want to be around Clarke. It couldn’t possibly be that bad, right?

“Oh c’mon, it’ll just be one night off,” added Clarke with a smile. 

Lexa returned the smile. She was pretty sure Clarke could ask for whatever she wanted and Lexa would abide happily. What’s one night off anyway?

“Alright… just this one time.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a party and a much longer chapter. Trying to keep the updates to weekly.

_  
Lexa 2:00pm: What time should I come over?_

_Clarke 2:01pm: 7ish so we can pregame!_

_Lexa 2:01pm: Alright, sounds good._

_Clarke: 2:03pm: The sooner the better!  
_  
Clarke was buzzing with excitement all week. Her roommates’ just as excited to meet this girl Clarke had been so eagerly talking about. And maybe they wouldn’t have to hear about this black coffee girl anymore if they finally hooked up. Clarke couldn’t help herself they had been texting all week and she was just ready for tonight. Clarke had thought carefully about what to wear, going with a loose white top with a skirt that had no business being a skirt. Octavia had helped her out with her outfit and makeup so she knew she looked good. She felt like it anyway.

They had started a bit earlier than they had originally planned. Octavia got out of lacrosse practice earlier than normal, Clarke’s class was cancelled, and Raven had been let out of work early. So all the ladies of the house started around 3 and hadn’t stopped since.

Clarke knew it was probably a bad idea but whatever she would need the courage for later anyways.

Seven o’clock rolled around, still no Lexa.

Then it was 8, and still nothing. 

At 9 Bellamy had shown up with the jungle juice, frat brothers in tow. Still no Lexa. She shot her a quick text after a few more shots with Jasper.   
_  
Clarke 9:10pm: You missed the pregame! Are you still coming?  
_  
_________________________________________________________________

 

Lexa had been nervous all week. She was excited to see the blonde outside of the coffee shop. Luckily she had an easy week, with only a few reading assignments and online postings, and kept herself distracted at the gym instead and hanging out over at Anya’s. She hadn’t felt this way since Costia and she was a little afraid to open herself up again, but that was almost 2 years ago. 

As Friday went on she started to feel a bit more excitement creep into her stomach. Every time she thought about tonight she thought of the blonde and found a smile creep across her face. She had Anya and Lincoln over to help her calm her nerves and get ready. They had listened to her babble all week, she knew they partly came over just to make sure Lexa actually went to the party.

“You’re going to be fine Lexa, just have a good time, and hookup with this blonde you won’t stop going on about,” said Anya, Lincoln smiling and nodding in agreement. “Yeah, then maybe we wont have to hear about it as much,” he added jokingly with a smirk. 

“I’m sorry, I know, you guys I just haven’t felt this way in a while. This is basically the first thing I’ve been nervous about in forever, “ Lexa replied, as she changed into the 5th outfit of the night. 

“I just haven’t done this in a while.”

“Oh we know,” her friends nodding together in unison. 

“But it’s time to get back out there and go for it, you clearly like this girl,” added Lincoln. 

Lexa knew they were both right, it was time. Anya and Lincoln had been with Lexa for as long as she could remember. They were neighbors growing up, and had really held her up after her parents’ death and again after Costia. 

Lexa’s phone buzzed. Snapping her out of thoughts of the past. Crap, she thought, what time even was it? Shit. She was way late. Lexa was never late.   
__  
Clarke 9:10pm: You missed the pregame! Are you still coming?

_Lexa 9:10pm: Sorry, running late, I’m on my way now. Do you care if I bring a few friends along?_

_Clarke 9:11pm: The more the merrier!  
_  
“You guys up for a party?”

_________________________________________________________________

 

The trio could hear the music from the end of the street.

“What did you get us into?” smirked Anya. She loved a good party and Lexa knew she probably wasn’t going to pass up on meeting the blonde Lexa had been talking about.

They approached the house and Lexa could feel the butterflies building along with the bass bumping in the house. Some of the lights were on in the house, save for some neon lights shining out of one room. The front of the house was already littered with college kids shouting and a sea of broken red cups. 

Lexa was the first through the door, bumping right into a group standing in front of the door. She guided her group through the people heading to an opening she saw by some staircases. As she broke through the entrance crowd she saw her in the next room.

The blonde was at the beer pong table, clearly inebriated. Lexa couldn’t make out what she was saying but she was laughing and about to take a shot shutting one eye, and sticking her tongue out and to the side for concentration. It was the cutest thing Lexa had ever seen and paired with the girl’s outfit, Lexa knew she was in trouble. 

She shot and sank it, screaming loudly in celebration turning to hug her partner, another girl who was celebrating in kind with Clarke. The other girl turned to the other team, pointing at them and as Lexa approached the table she heard her scream, “Eat it bitches!!!” The other team shook their heads and walked away.

Lexa approached the table with a smile.

“You all want a real challenge?” interrupted Lexa, catching Clarke’s attention. 

Clarke’s eyes lit up at the sound of the other girls’ voice, turning and practically jumped Lexa. Lexa wasn’t usually one for physical closeness, but man she loved the weight of Clarke’s body against her own. After a beat, she returned the hug, placing her arms around Clarke.

They pulled apart.

“Sorry for being so late, this is Anya and Lincoln.” Pointing to her other friends just behind her. Rolling her eyes at both of their grins. She was going to get so much shit later.

“Welcome! Nice to meet you guys. That’s Raven, my roommate.” Clarke pointed to the other girl who was just playing with Clarke.

The girl waved, “Sorry I’m going to have to beat you all in our first meeting.” She smiled and began to re-rack the cups. 

“OCTAVIA!!” Shouted Clarke, in no general direction. Clarke looked around the room, shouting one more time. 

Surprisingly an intense looking girl popped out of the crowd right next to Clarke.

“Wow, that was impressive,” said Lexa to the girl.

“You’d be surprised how often she does that…Hi, I’m Octavia.” She said to the new group.

“She’s my other roommate,” Clarke slurred a little bit. 

“O, they think they can beat Raven and I.” Clarke smiled. 

“Oh, yeah good luck with that one, Raven’s a genius, just a forewarn you. “ Octavia shook her head, but eyed Lincoln.

“We will see about that,” laughed Anya. And they began to setup their side of the table. Lincoln opted out and started to talk to Octavia in the corner. 

Lexa was finding it near impossible to take her eyes of Clarke; Her and her partner were talking quietly and laughing. Her eyes snapped to Raven when she spoke up.

“So lets make this a little more interesting….”  
“Loser has to take 3 shots in a row.”

“What?!” exclaimed Lexa. “Are you people crazy?” She eyed Clarke who was just nodding and laughing. 

“Yeah it’ll be fun.” The blonde added. “You all are going down by the way.”

Raven tossed them the ping-pong balls. “Newbies get the ball first,” she said mockingly.

Anya and Lexa looked at each other scooping up the balls. It had been a while since she had played but whenever she and Anya played together they were truly unstoppable. They made a great team each one making up for the other weaknesses. Anya gave Lexa a look, automatically understanding. Lexa quickly bounced the ball, as Anya threw it at the same time. Sinking both the cups, laughing at the others expressions.

Clarke and Raven both looked at each other in disbelief, shaking their heads, but downing the 4 cups and rolling the balls back to the girls. 

“Looks like you’ve met your match,” laughed Anya.

The game was pretty equally matched even with Lexa and Anya’s major lead in the beginning. Raven was actually really good, much better than the mostly drunk Clarke. Its all physics she kept saying, while Clarke was just exclaiming that she wasn’t normally this bad. A small crowd had gathered as it came down to one cup each, and Lexa could feel her self slightly buzzed. 

She and Anya both took their shot, but missed.   
Raven and Clarke let out a breath. And the crowed moaned.

Raven took her time lining up her arm and adjusting her legs, she released and the ball plopped right in the cup. She jumped right on Clarke as the crowed went wild. Lexa and Anya both shocked that they had lost.

“Damn we had that!” said Anya shaking her head. 

“It has been a while! We will have to rematch later. Time to go take our losses.” Lexa walked over to the other team, smiling and shaking her head, not excited to do this. She approached the blonde who had the biggest shit-eating grin on her face.

“Ready for your shots?” she asked whipping out a vodka bottle from who knows where, shaking it in front of Lexa’s face.

“Ugh, lets get this over with,” Lexa sighed accepting her fate.

All four girls headed into the kitchen for some more space and air as the table quickly filled back up with other competitors.

Raven got some more shot glasses and started lining them up while Clarke poured generous shots.

“Shots!!” Clarke yelled smiling. She was clearly in her element as she began pouring more for other who had gathered around after her call. 

“Fuck it, you in Griffin?” asked Raven, pulling out more glasses.

“We are all in this now?” questioned Anya.

“Hell yeah!” responded Clarke pouring out 3 each for her and Raven.

Lexa was in shock, how was Clarke even standing? This girl was a champ at drinking at least. She looked so happy and alive, without a care in the world. Lexa hadn’t done this in forever but she braced herself. 

Clarke smiled; “Ready?” she addressed the group.  
“One.” 

“Two.” 

“Three!” 

Lexa was a second behind everyone as she was still unsure how to go about this. And just watched the blonde as she just ripped through the shots and let out a breath after the third, quickly taking a sip of a soda, then passing it to the other girls who were just finishing. She gave the brunette a reassuring nod and a grin to die for.

Well here goes nothing thought Lexa as she followed suit. This wasn’t like the normal Lexa and she liked it. 

She felt alive. 

_________________________________________________________________

 

Lexa felt like death. She had forgotten what it was like to be hungover. She slowly attempted to open her eyes, blinking at the intensity of the sun. Where the fuck was she? She could feel the sting in her throat that she had most likely thrown up last night. She didn’t recognize the pillows, the walls, or the pictures that hung on them. They were beautiful though, different paintings and sketches of a multitude of subjects, some finished, some not quite. Well no one was next to her so that was good; she could only assume that she was in the Clarke’s room. Her thoughts confirmed when she went to slip out of bed and almost crushed the sleeping blonde. The blonde’s hair sprawled out from under a blanket across a nest of pillows that the blonde had created. Lexa laughed as she slowly and quietly slid to the edge of the bed to tip toe her. There was a path cleared to the door with sketches and clothes pushed to the side. Jeez this girl was messy Lexa thought as she pushed out the door and headed down the hall and downstairs passing the drunken party people from the night before who were spread across different areas of the house. Lexa laughed as she actually kind of missed sneaking out like this and seeing everyone passed out. She was trying to piece the night back together as she walked home, aware of how she must’ve looked; at least it wasn’t too far. Which made her curious how she never ran into the blonde before. Not even on campus. 

“Holy shit you are alive!” 

Lexa jumped, as she wasn’t expecting anyone inside.

“What the hell Anya!”

She laughed as she saw the other. Anya’s makeup was down her face giving her raccoon eyes, still in the clothes from the night before, wrapped in a multiple towels, with a few chip bags opened on the floor.

Anya paused. “Well I’m not exactly sure… I think I was too drunk to make it to my house, so I came here…and clearly thought these towels were blankets.” She smiled, laughing to herself. 

“But enough about me how was your night?” A smirk grew across Anya’s face, worrying Lexa. What had happened?

“I don’t even know Anya, I blacked out to be honest,” shrugging her shoulders and joining the other girl on the couch after grabbing some waters and a real blanket. 

“You tell me first, maybe it’ll jog my memory.”

“Well last I saw you were back to playing beer pong with the blonde one. Lincoln was flirting with the other girl, one of Clarke’s roommates. When I left I asked you if you wanted to come, but you were adamant about staying, going on about you and Clarke being on a streak.”

Lexa got a flash of the night before of her and Clarke hugging after a beer pong win.

“Okay, still hardly remember that. God, so embarrassing. Why’d you let me drink so much!?”

“Oh whatever you were having a great time! Told you that you need to start coming back out again! You know you are so fun when you’re drunk. Anything happen with Clarke?”

“Not that I can remember,” Lexa replied lowering her head into her hands.  
“I’m so embarrassed I think I threw up though.”

Anya busted out laughing, “Nice! Bringing back the good old days.”

Lexa shot her a glare. 

“C’mon Lex, I haven’t seen you this happy in a while, embrace it.”

Lexa smiled at the girl, “Yeah it was pretty fun, what I can remember anyway. But I’m in desperate need of a shower and sleep. I have other beds you know?”

“I’m going to venture to my house to do the same, meet up later thought?”

“Definitely” replied Lexa heading upstairs as another flashback hit her with her head over the toilet and the blonde trying to tie back her hair. 

Damn she thought to herself, as she turned on the much-needed shower, I guess that really did happen. 

Lexa 8:50am: I hate you, I am actually dying I think.

 

They had made it to winning 6 games in a row at beer pong; they were the official champs of the night. But they had also taken shots after each win, and Clarke knew the face that Lexa had when they broke apart their hug from the 6th win. Clarke immediately left the table pushing Lexa upstairs, they had just busted through the door and Lexa went straight to the toilet. 

“Whew, just in time,” laughed Clarke. 

“Shut up,” slurred Lexa waving her had at Clarke with a poor attempt at a middle finger. 

“I’ll be right back Lexa, don’t move.” Clarke turned after she got a small nod from the brunette. Returning a minute later with a glass of water and some crackers, Lexa was sitting on the edge of the tub with her head in her hands.

“Here you go, how you feeling?” Clark handed her the water watching her as she slowly drank it.

“Much, much bett-“ Her eyes widened as she pushed herself off the tub and went back to the toilet. Lurching and gasping with each break between throw up.

Clarke rushed to her side, and put up her hair. Laughing a little.

“Not. Funny.” Lexa breathed out after it seemed to end. She turned and sat against the wall pulling her knees up to her chest. She did let out a laugh as she looked at the blonde across from her as she sat and slid down to join Lexa on the floor. 

“Kind of funny,” added Clarke smiling. 

“Sorry, I really don’t do this I tried to tell you, thanks for the water.”

“We’ve all been there, not a problem.”

Lexa’s eyes got wide again; she turned and began to throw up again. Clarke kneeled next to her and rubbed her back, as the brunette emptied the contents of her stomach.

“Whew, okay I think we are good,” Lexa leaned against the wall again, legs out and around the blonde who was still kneeling by the toilet. She closed her eyes resting her head against the wall. 

Clarke leaned back against the wall taking in the resting brunette. She really was beautiful. Her cheeks had a pink blush about them with her hair pulled back, her neck exposed to Clarke as took in each detail of the girl. She couldn’t help herself there was just something about her. Even drunk Clarke knew that Lexa was different. 

“Clarke,” the girl said almost at a whisper.

“Yes, Lexa,” said the blonde, her eyes snapping up to the brunettes still shut ones. 

“Can we go to bed?”

Clarke chuckled,” Of course Lexa.”

Clarke got up and went to help the brunette stand, steadying her as she wobbled. She filled the water on the way out and lead the brunette down the hall. 

As they approached her room Clarke remembered that she had drawings of Lexa everywhere. She stopped and told the brunette to wait right outside the door as she rushed in to hide whatever she had. Thank god she was a messy person, plenty of hiding spaces, she cleared a path to the bed from the door and walked out side to find the brunette with her forehead to the wall, eyes closed.

“C’mon,” laughed Clarke.

They girl fell straight to the bed and was asleep within a few minutes. Clarke thought about giving her clothes and waking her but she just looked too peaceful. Clarke pulled her blankets up around the brunette and began to build her nest. This seemed like the next closest thing to a comfy bed. Clarke took a sip of water, turned the lights out and lay down to sleep. She heard a rustle from above her.

“Goodnight Clarke.”

“Goodnight Lexa.”

 

_________________________________________________________________

 

Clarke rolled over on her floor not sure whether she wanted to throw up or just stay on the floor forever. Which was not as comfortable as she apparently though last night. She laughed to herself as she looked at her attempt to make a nest around herself. She slowly got to her knees kind of hoping the brunette would still be in her bed from last night, letting out a sign of disappointment, as the bed was empty. She downed the water she had left out for Lexa and noticed her phone light up.   
__  
Lexa 8:50am: I hate you, I am actually dying I think.

_Clarke laughed, knowing that the brunette could not feel that great right now. She had thrown up a good amount but Clarke was surprised how late into the night she had made it. She looked like she was having a good time at least, well before the vomiting._

_Clarke 8:53am: I hate me too  
Clarke 8:53am: How do you feel?_

_Lexa 8:55am: Terrible. Death. Like I was steamrolled. What did you do to me last night??_

_Clarke 8:55am: Sounds about right. I did nothing! You instigated it all._

_Lexa 8:55am: I doubt that! I never do this. Did I throw up last night?_

_Clarke 8:56am: Yeah…a lot. You should definitely hydrate and eat a giant burger. Raven swears by pickle juice_

_Lexa 8:57am: Pickle juice?! You all are crazy. Thanks for taking care of me though, I had a good time ( I think ).  
Lexa 8:57am: Minus the vomiting._

_Clarke 8:58am: Yeah, it works…well Raven says so. Anytime, I did to ☺  
Clarke 8:59am: You should come out again tonight  
_  
Clarke set her phone down, anxious for her reply. She really wanted to see the brunette again, except this time maybe a little less drunk so she can actually remember more of it. Her phone buzzed.  
 __  
Lexa 9:00am: Again!? How?!

_Clarke 9:00am: Haha a lot of hydration. Yeah it’ll be fun. We can even walk together hungover to the coffee shop_

_Lexa 9:01am: As tempting as that sounds I do feel like I am dying._

_Clarke 9:01am: C’mon, live a little. I’ll even get you your usual tomorrow_

_Lexa 9:03am: Maybe.  
_

Lexa replied as if she had any choice in the matter. She knew she would do whatever the blonde asked of her. Anything to be near her again. And this time she wouldn’t be nearly as drunk, she was determined. 

Maybe thought Clarke, I’ll take it. She dozed off back in her bed with thoughts of all the possibilities the night could bring.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next night...
> 
> I was excited to get this one up so sorry if there are multiple mistakes. I wrote and rewrote this a couple times, so the story is going a different direction than I planned originally but comments appreciated! I think there are a few more chapters left in this story.

Lexa really did feel like death, but she also really wanted to see Clarke again. So she rested up most the day and did a couple assignments. She even gave Raven’s pickle juice remedy a shot. Surprisingly she did feel better. _So why not, any chance to see Clarke again,_ she thought as she picked up her phone.

 

_Lexa 5:05pm: Fine I’ll come._

_Clarke 5:07pm: Yes! It’ll be fun it’s at Bellamy’s frat house tonight, but pregame at mine!_

_Lexa 5:07pm: You sure I’m not intruding on anything?_

_Clarke 5:08pm: No! Of course not, it’s a frat everyone’s welcome!_

_Lexa 5:08pm: Okay, what time should I come over?_

_Clarke 5:08pm: Anytime! We are just about to get ready and start pregaming_

_Lexa 5:09pm: Okay see you soon._

 

 

 

 

Lexa approached the house with much softer music coming from it this time. The yard had been rid of cups and the aftermath of the previous night. As soon as she stepped inside –

 

“COMMANDER!!!”

 

She heard from all different directions and in different voices. Confused, Lexa looked at Raven, the only girl she really remembered, “What?” Raising her eyebrow.

 

Raven walked over to Lexa giving her a hug. “Oh you don’t remember do you?”

 

“No?”

 

“You and Clarke ran the table last night and insisted on everyone calling you the commander the rest of the night.”

 

“You stood on a chair and said you were the Commander of Beer Pong!” added Octavia from across the room.

 

“ That is so embarrassing…” said Lexa putting her head in her hands and shaking her head in disbelief. _And there is the reason I don’t drink anymore_ , she thought. She lost control every time, but with Clarke that didn’t seem like such a bad thing.

“Nah, its okay Commander, we’ve accepted it,” smirked Raven,“ But I do want another rematch tonight! If Clarke would ever finish getting ready!” Raven added the last part loudly up the stairs.

 

“You haven’t even taken a shot yet you wimp,” she yelled again. They walked over to the kitchen,” That’s Jasper, Monty, Harper, and Wells in case you forgot.”

 

“Sorry if I met you last night… but nice to meet you again.” They all exchanged hellos which was interrupted when someone came stomping down the stairs, followed by Clarke yelling, “Oh shut up Raven, you know I’ll drink you under the table anytime, anywhere!” finishing as she reached the kitchen, stopping once her eyes met with the brunettes.

 

Lexa was equally startled. Clarke looked great, even better than last night. Which Lexa hadn’t thought possible. Clarke was wearing a leather jacket with a blue tank underneath that made her eyes more prominent than ever. Her blonde hair rested to one side in perfect waves over her shoulder.

 

“Oh Lexa! Hey!

 

“Hey Clarke.”

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

“Better. You know Raven, the pickle juice really does work!”

 

“Ha! Told you guys, I’m not crazy!”

 

“So, shots? Now that princess is ready,” Raven said, rolling her eyes at Clarke.

 

“Shut up Raven, let’s do it.”

 

The blonde smiled at Lexa and again she felt those butterflies. What was it about her? Lexa felt like she was being pulled towards her. Lexa wasn’t sure but man did she like being around her. It made Lexa happier, lighter, like her old self.

 

  ___________________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

Clarke felt like her heart hadn’t stopped racing since Lexa had agreed to come to the party. She could hardly concentrate on the paper from her excitement, constantly checking the clock to see if they could get ready yet.

 

“What’s that stupid look for?” asked Octavia smiling, perfectly aware of the source of Clarke’s giddiness.

 

“Shut up O.”

 

“You finally going to get it tonight?” Shot back Octavia.

 

“Yeah, you’ve been talking about it all damn day,” chimed in Raven, with the same grin Octavia had. “But I don’t blame you she is hot, and fun,” she added.

 

“God I know, I don’t know what it is, honestly, she’s just different,” admitted Clarke.

“Well then go and get it!” Raven punched Clarke playfully. She loved her supportive friends. But she still couldn’t tell it Lexa was into her or not. I mean she had to feel the same thing Clarke felt when she looked into those green eyes, right?

 

“Let’s see what the night brings,” said Clarke as she wiggled her eyebrows seductively, laughing with the two other girls.

 

“But seriously I need to finish this paper, like one more paragraph, then lets get ready.”

 

Everyone was already downstairs starting the pregame, but she just couldn’t decide what to wear. She had to be prepared for the shit show that was a frat, but wanted to be hot for Lexa, but comfy all at once. She already had her makeup done, and thankfully they hadn’t been drinking earlier so she still had her wits about her. Finally deciding, she went with some combat boots to trudge through the beer sludge, a blue tank to go with her eyes, and a leather jacket for the walk over, it was starting to get chilly out. As she pulled on her jacket she could hear Raven yelling at her from downstairs. She ran down the stairs to retort but was stopped when she unexpectedly saw Lexa. Shit she was early, and looked damn good. _Is she doing this to me on purpose?_ Thought Clarke, she had to be.

 

Clarke got ahold of herself and after a short conversation they started the night off with some shots.

 

After shots, Monty and Jasper started a beer pong game vs. Raven and Octavia. Clarke and Lexa went to the couch to observe the game, she was happy to finally have a minute with Lexa, though they were just sitting silently watching the game before them. Almost touching but not quite.

 

“You need a refill?” asked Clarke, breaking the silence.

 

“Clarke, we literally just poured these how are you done?” asked Lexa, smiling at the blonde.

 

“I just like to keep it topped off of course, don’t come to me when yours is empty!” trailed off Clarke as she got up to refill her beer. But when she returned she sat close enough so that her and Lexa were touching just slightly.

 

 _Nice move Clarke,_ she thought to herself.

 

The other girl didn’t move away, so Clarke took that as a good sign. But it did take every bone in Clarke’s body to not just reach over and kiss the girl already. She wanted to kiss her lips, her neck, and get to know every part of her body, everything that was Lexa.

 

Clarke snapped from her drifting thoughts when Lexa broke the silence again.

 

“So, thanks again for taking care of me last night.”

 

“Not a problem, seriously,” Clarke looked at her with a smile.

 

“Well I definitely don’t plan on drinking that much tonight, so you are in the clear.”

 

“You mean you aren’t going to get totally wasted and black out in a house full of also drunk frat guys?” questioned Clarke with a smile, hoping Lexa picked up on her sarcasm.

 

“Oh, you’re right that totally sounds like a good time,” retorted Lexa, with the same sarcasm.

 

Both smiled.

 

“But yeah I am not drinking as much either, have to have at least one easy night. Plus those guys do get a little handsy, I mean they are cool but ya know, drunks. Unless you’re into that…” said Clarke looking at Lexa from the corner of her eye.

 

“Yeah, Clarke I really like being groped at parties, it’s a great time,” replied Lexa still full of sarcasm, with a little laugh, Lexa decided to just go for it. “But no, I am not into that at all, I’m into the opposite actually.” Lexa held her breath, as her small confession left her mouth, unsure of what Clarke was going to say next.

 

Clarke’s heart skipped a beat. She almost shouted with excitement, if she was a little more drunk, she may have actually just went ahead and kissed the brunette. Right then she decided she was going to take her chance tonight and make a move at some point.

 

“You’re gay?” questioned Clarke, even though she was well aware of what Lexa meant.

 

“Yeah,” Lexa said slowly, “But like don’t worry I’m not going to prey on you or whatever.”

 

“I’m just surprised, I mean I’m bi.” Clarke let her confession out holding her breath waiting for Lexa’s reply.

 

“What?” Lexa turned straight to Clarke

 

“What?” Clarke stared right back, “C’mon Lexa not all lesbians wear plaid and snapbacks, it’s not like you scream lesbian either.”

 

Lexa opened her mouth to reply, but they were interrupted after Raven crashed through the middle of them, putting her arms around both of the girls, celebrating her fresh win off the table.

 

“Starting the night off right guys, you all better be ready for that rematch later.”

 

“I think we are more than ready to take you on Ray, right Lexa?”

 

“Yeah, definitely Raven, Commander is about to take you out,” joked Lexa, shaking her head as she used her own embarrassing nickname.

 

“But first let’s get some shots in,” said Raven getting up from the couch, “Then we outtie.” Motioning for the girls to follow Raven into the kitchen.

 

Clarke and Lexa trailed Raven into the kitchen, each with their own grin.

 

  ___________________________________________________________________________________________

  

They only had to walk a few blocks to the party, and it reminded Lexa of Clarkes’ house from the previous night, except much more crowded, and a lot more drunk guys and scantily clad girls. They could hear the music from over a block away and the party was in full swing by the time they had arrived.

 

Lexa could definitely feel the alcohol as they entered the frat house, not to mention the overwhelming heat that was coming from the mass of bodies from inside the house.

 

She was greeted with another “Commander!!” from a guy she was re-introduced to as Bellamy. Some other guy pulled him away, after pointing the group toward the kegs that were out near the back.

 

They pushed their way through the dance floor and taking a collective breath as they finally reached outside, thankfully it wasn’t too crowded as they had a few keg spread around.

 

Lexa found herself in a conversation with Raven, but not really paying attention while she watched Clarke talk to some other girl that had pulled her to the side after she had gotten her drink. Lexa couldn’t help but feel a little jealous even though she had no real right to do so.

 

Raven’s hand snapped at her trying to get her attention.

 

“Commander! Earth to Commander, what are ya looking at there?” asked Raven with a smile on her face.

 

“Nothing,” said Lexa looking down and away, hoping she wasn’t blushing. Even though she was looking at everything.

 

“Sure,” she said sarcastically, “But really about this ticket.”

 

“Raven I’m not a lawyer just yet. “

 

“I know, but like I wasn’t even going that fast, and I was really late.”

 

“Okay, definitely do not say that.”

 

“Psh, okay well why isn’t the speed limit just higher then?”

 

“And that’s second, on a list of things you shouldn’t say.”

 

“Ugh, Lexa fine, I guess I’ll listen to you. Did you want another drink?”

 

“Yeah sure, why not. Thanks.” Handing Raven her cup. She placed her now empty hands behind her back, scanning the party. She took in the bodies mingling, something she hadn’t been around in some time, and it was definitely different than her usual night of wine and Netflix. Her eyes snapped to Clarke who was making a beeline for Lexa coming out of the dance room. Lexa couldn’t help but think how stunning she looked still. She had shed her leather jacket due to the heat of the house, and now the full tank top brought out her eyes to an even more extreme blue.

 

“I noticed you without a drink,” said Clarke leaning in closer than she needed to. _Just so you could hear her over the music Lexa, chill out_ , she thought trying not to concentrate on the blonde’s perfume after she pulled back away, handing Lexa another full cup.

 

“Raven just went to go get me one,” Lexa said loudly to avoid having to lean in. She still didn’t know what she wanted, or if she was even ready, but she couldn’t help herself around this girl. It frightened her and excited her all at once.

 

“I think she got a little sidetracked,” smirked Clarke, pointing to Raven who was now on the dance floor, screaming at the top of her lungs to the song that was blasting through the house.

 

Lexa laughed shaking her head, “Well it would seem so. So thank you.” Said Lexa raising her cup to cheers Clarke. They both smiled and watched each other take a sip.

 

“Are you having a good time?” Clarke leaned in again, lingering waiting for Lexa’s reply.

 

“Yeah, it’s re-“

 

But before Lexa could finish, she was being showered in beer.

 

Clarke’s face was horrified. Clarke whipped around, but the perpetrator who bumped into her was gone.

 

She turned back around to face the now drenched Lexa; Clarke’s entire beer had spilled over her neck and top. On top of that, the initial surprise from the beer made Lexa drop her drink, all over her pants.

 

“Lexa. I. Am. So. Sorry. Oh my God. Let me help,” stuttered Clarke who was trying to wipe the beer off with absolutely no success.

 

“Clarke, its okay, it was an accident,” replied Lexa still in shock. She was basically covered in head to toe in beer, she tried not to get angry with Clarke, who was furiously apologizing and trying to wipe Lexa off with her hands, but she did not want to be here anymore. But first–

 

“Um, paper towels Clarke?” Hoping for some sort of relief before having to walk home soaked.

 

Clarke just grabbed Lexa’s hand her head shaking, and what sounded like saying sorry repeatedly. She led Lexa through the party and into the kitchen to get some paper towels, immediately blotting at Lexa’s shirt, trying to help.

 

“Again, I’m so sorry. We can go to my house and get you another shirt?”

 

“It’s okay, please stop, I got it,” Lexa stepped back quickly, “I’m going to just go Clarke.” Lexa grabbed a few more paper towels, and turned and left, before Clarke could even reply, let alone stop her.

 

Lexa had to get out of there Clarke was basically groping at her while trying to help. While she appreciated the effort it was too much for Lexa to handle, she was about to be on the blonde in two seconds if she didn’t get out of there. _What was wrong with her? This is crazy. What the fuck was she supposed to do?_

  ___________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

They stepped into the frat house, and god was it hot in there. Clarke immediately stripped off her jacket. They had a quick hello with Bellamy but he got dragged off to some competition he was up in. They all followed Raven to keg, as much as Clarke tried, she couldn’t help but watch the way Lexa walked, her posture was near perfect. She held her head high when she walked, looking at the people, taking in her surroundings.

 

Right after she filled her cup, she was just about to turn to Lexa when she felt a pull on her arm. Annoyed Clarke turned, but it was just Monroe, a girl that looked wasted and just started babbling about one of their classes together. Clarke looked around for Lexa, trying to look as uninterested as possible, but the girl would not quit. She spotted Lexa in another room talking to Raven, when Octavia came up and saved her saying she needed Clarke right away.

 

“Thank you, so much.”

 

“You looked like you were dying. But let’s grab another drink,” Octavia said ushering Clarke toward another keg.

 

“What, O I have a drink?” stopped Clarke, turning to face Octavia’s smirking grin,” What did you do?”

 

“Nothing…. yet. Me and Raven have a plan.”

 

“Oh God, what?”

 

“Operation: Get You Laid.”

 

“Jesus, guys. What the hell?”

 

Octavia shrugged, ”You’ll thank us someday, now go get another drink and head to the main stairwell room near the dance floor.”

 

“I hate you guys,” Clarke shook her head but walked off in the direction of the keg.

 

She walked over to the room Octavia said and saw Lexa standing without a drink just observing the party. Clarke stopped for a beat, taking in the girl who had no clue that Clarke was watching. All she was doing to standing and watching a party and Clarke couldn’t take her eyes off her.

 

She stepped up to the brunette and leaned in, “I noticed you without a drink.” She didn’t need to lean in, maybe it was the alcohol, but Clarke needed to be near the brunette. Silently thanking Octavia and Raven for their plan.

 

“Raven just went to go get me one.” _Hmmm I was hoping she’d lean back in_. She spotted Raven dancing wildly over on the dance floor, who looked over at Clarke and winked.

 

“I think she got a little sidetracked.”

 

“Well it would seem so. So thank you.”

 

She smiled when Lexa cheered her cup with her own, both of them taking a sip. Clarke thought about her next move. Clarke leaned in again, ”Are you having a good time?”

 

As Lexa started to talk, Clarke felt something hit her back. Hard. And everything after that moved in slow motion.

 

Clarke tried to regain her footing, but it made it worse as she slipped sending her drink right onto Lexa. Clarke was mortified. Whoever had run into her was already gone. She just starting apologizing and thought to just try and wipe it off. Even her hair was wet; she had just given this girl an actual beer shower. Clarke couldn’t help but be aware of her hands on Lexa and that her shirt was becoming more see through by the second.

 

“Um, paper towels Clarke?”

 

_Duh, you idiot. Paper towels. Kitchen. Go. Now._

She grabbed Lexa’s hand without thinking making her way through the party to the kitchen. Grabbing the paper towels Clarke just started dabbing as much as she could to try and save this girl’s clothes. Clarke felt so bad, damn frat kids.

 

“Again, I’m so sorry. We can go to my house and get you another shirt?” Offered up Clarke.

 

“It’s okay, please stop, I got it.” She jerked away from Clarke quickly, “I’m going to just go Clarke.”

 

With that she was gone.

 

And so Clarke stood, alone, devastated, holding beer soaked towels, eyes fixed on the spot the brunette had just taken off in.

 

“What the fuck was that Clarke?” Octavia came out of nowhere, pushing Clarke to refocus her attention.

 

Her gaze broke, shifting her attention to Octavia, “I have no fucking clue. Did that look as bad as I think it did?” Shaking her head into her hands.

 

“Clarke, you looked like you were trying to take her clothes off.”

 

“Shit. I am so embarrassed.”

 

“Dude, don’t be embarrassed, go do something about it.”

 

Clarke loved Octavia. She always pushed her when she needed it, giving her strength where she lacked it.

 

Clarke took off after the brunette.

 

 _Damn that girl can walk,_ Clarke thought as she picked up a light jog, already passing by her house. She could see the top of the brunettes’ head just down the street.

 

“Lexa, Wait!” shouted Clarke, beginning to pick up the pace a little.

 

“Wait!” She yelled again.

 

Clarke reached Lexa, and had to lean over to catch her breath, hands on her knees, she let out, “Holy shit, I need to work out.”

 

The brunette laughed. _So that needs to happen again._

Clarke looked up at the brunette, still taken aback by her beauty.

 

“Hey.” Clarke stood back up meeting Lexa’s eyelevel.

 

“Hi.” She responded.

 

“I just wanted to say, I‘m so sorry again, I wanted to give you my jacket to walk home in, you have to be cold.” The blonde passed the brunette her jacket, wanting with every moment to kiss her, right then and there.

 

“You ran all this way to give me your jacket? You really didn’t have to do that.”

 

Clarke let out a small laugh; she couldn’t help but stare as she put on her own jacket.

 

The brunette smiled letting the jacket settle over her shoulders, “But thanks, I was getting co-.“

 

 _Fuck it,_ thought Clarke.

 

And kissed the brunette.

 

 ___________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

With every step Lexa got less and less angry. Maybe she should just change and go back to the party, she hardly even got to talk to Clarke. But the way Clarke was touching Lexa she needed to leave before she did something she would regret without thinking it through all the way.

 

Even if Clarke was bi, she hardly knew the girl. Besides that she liked to party and worked at a coffee shop.

 

And the small fact that Lexa was drawn to her as if Clarke was the sun, and she had been pulled into her orbit, with no hope of escaping anytime soon. She didn’t even think she felt this way with Costia, she hadn’t felt this way with anyone, ever. As she walked on she was getting colder by the second, she was startled when she heard an exasperated,” Wait!” Followed by some heavy breathing.

 

She turned and next thing she knew was the blonde was bent over, hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath in front of her.

 

“Holy shit, I need to work out,” she breathed out.

 

The sight was definitely something; Lexa felt a small smile form, quickly turning into a laugh.

 

Their eyes met as Clarke began to stand, _holy shit they are so blue_ , she thought.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hi,” replied Lexa not entirely sure what the blonde’s intentions were here.

 

“I just wanted to say I‘m so sorry again, I wanted to give you my jacket to walk home in, you have to be cold.” _Oh thank god, I’m freezing,_ she thought reaching for the jacket.

 

“You ran all this way to give me your jacket? You really didn’t have to do that.” Lexa smiled at the thought, it was really nice of her to do and thoughtful. She put the jacket on feeling instantly better, she could even smell the blonde on the jacket, which was a bonus.

 

“Thanks, I was getting co-.“

 

Lexa’s world stopped.

 

The blonde was kissing her. It was soft and wanting, yet not asking for too much. She could feel the blonde graze her bottom lip with her tongue. Lexa returned the move. Not entirely sure what she was doing but she didn’t want to stop. She heard a slight gasp come from Clarke as Lexa pushed back a little harder, kissing deeper as Clarke put her hand around the brunette’s neck. She took a step closer to the other girl. It was just her and Clarke, no one or nothing else, if was as if the world was just waiting for this moment. And everything before this moment was to prepare for now, and now everything was going to be okay.

 

 

 

 

 

 

But this wasn’t a fantasy, Lexa pulled away, as thoughts of Costia crept back into her mind. She couldn’t let what happened last time, happen again. Not with Clarke, not after that kiss. It would end her.

 

She took a step back, searching in the blonde’s eye for some sort of answer. Did she feel that? Is she drunk?

 

“Clarke.” She let out, at almost a whisper,"I can't."

 

Her eyes widened once Lexa spoke, “I – I ‘m sorry, I didn’t – “ fumbled the blonde who began to back away, which quickly turned into a running away.

 

And so Lexa stood, alone, in the blonde’s jacket, with a kiss that made her world stop, still lingering on her lips.

 

 

 

 


End file.
